


Hearts Change

by lyricalnights



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalnights/pseuds/lyricalnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Yuletide 2008 and originally posted in the yuletidetreasure.org archives. Written for Ashcat.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hearts Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yuletide 2008 and originally posted in the yuletidetreasure.org archives. Written for Ashcat.

When she heard a knock at the door, Sophie was hanging quilts out to air on the third floor balcony. Since this was also the fourth floor garden, depending on which staircase you used, she waited several minutes to see if Markl or the Witch would answer it before setting out.

By the time she reached the door, panting and huffing slightly, she heartily hoped that the person on the other side was in genuine need. If it was another ill-tempered village girl looking for a love potion or, heaven forbid, a tipsy Howl who hadn't the brain cells remaining to manipulate the lock, there would be a swift and just retribution.

The door swung open, and Sophie was surprised mid-greeting by the sight of a golden-haired young man smiling on the stoop. She stood frozen for a moment before flinging her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Turnip Head! What a surprise this is!" Sophie gasped, then laughed. She stepped back to dip as much of a curtsy as she could manage while ushering him inside. "I mean, how lovely it is to see you, Prince Justin. Welcome to our floating castle."

Justin smiled broadly and said, "Don't you mean 'welcome back'? I treasure the memory of my time here, even if I spent too much of it hanging face down off the side."

Sophie agreed that it was much nicer to have him aboard now that he was a man and not a scarecrow. For one thing, she wouldn't have to sweep up straw behind him, and for another she could feed him tea and biscuits while questioning him about his life in the palace since his retransformation.

They sat companionably on the balcony for quite a while before Prince Justin came around to the real point of his visit.

"Sophie," he said, indulging in a slight natural flair for the dramatic. "I have come about a matter of the heart."

Sophie smiled a trifle nervously and pushed her teacup 'round on its saucer. " Tur- Justin. This isn't any more of that 'true love's kiss' nonsense, is it? I mean to say, I'm terribly happy to have broken your curse, but Howl and I are very..."

"No, no, nothing like that," Justin assured her quickly. "I can see how happy you are with him, Sophie. I could not wish anything else for you. When I told the Witch that hearts change, I had hoped yours might. But now I find that mine is the altered one. I have fallen in love."

"That's wonderful," Sophie exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you. But why come to me then?"

Justin sighed, leaning forward to rest one hand against his cheek.

"She is a princess from one of the lands to the East. My father has paraded dozens of them through the palace since my return from, uh, my root vegetable adventures. Mostly I smile politely, make small conversation and leave them to try their luck with the unattached nobles of the court. But then I was introduced to Jeanette. She has captured my heart, Sophie."

Sophie smiled fondly, remembering the moment when she had finally admitted to herself how much she loved Howl.

"It sounds magical, Justin," she said.

"I only wish I could be certain that I hold her heart as she holds mine," Justin said. "I fear this is not the case and that is why I have come here."

Sophie pursed her lips and looked doubtful. "Did you want a love potion? I have to tell you they don't work very well. It's mostly the power of suggestion and a bit of glamour. I keep asking Howl not to make them since they aren't worth the trouble they cause."

"No," Justin said quickly. "I would not coerce a lady into loving me. She says that her heart is mine as mine is hers, and I know I should believe her, but still I am troubled by something. Namely, her slippers."

"Her slippers?" Sophie laughed. "Are they ugly? I know my most comfortable shoes are always the least attractive ones. I shouldn't think that would bother you though."

"The problem is that her slippers appear to be magical. She arrives at every ball in elegant slippers to match her dress, but does not dance. She says she loves me, will talk to me by the hour, but she will not dance." Justin looked a little hurt at this remembrance. "Most people consider me a very good dancer, you know."

"I never would have thought anything amiss, but I sometimes go down to the tradeshall to speak with the cobbler there. He and I were quite friendly when I was still young enough to sneak away and play in the dirt. He tells me that my fair Jeanette, who does not dance, sends him a worn pair of slippers for mending at least once a week!"

Justin collapsed back into his chair, frowning moodily. "Why would she dance in secret with someone else but tell me I am her only love?"

Sophie looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked "does she ever bump into things, your Jeanette? Or spill things?"

"Why, yes, she does. Now that you mention it, she spilled tea on the Prime Minister the other day. I thought it might have been deliberate. He was wearing this awful yellow silk cravat."

"You truly are a Turnip Head, your highness," Sophie said, shaking her head ruefully. "I think your princess is very much in love with you and very, very clumsy. She doesn't dance for fear of treading on your toes or knocking over something costly."

"Truly?" Justin asked. "I had not thought of that. Ladies dance. It's a fact of life, like the arrival of spring and fairies in the dustpans. Why are her slippers worn, then?"

"I suspect she is taking dancing lessons. She probably hopes to impress you someday soon," Sophie said.

"Oh Sophie, thank you," said Justin, looking cheered. "I knew you would set things to right. I feel so foolish."

"We are all fools in love," Sophie said. "Listen, Howl's been teaching me to work enchantments into clothing. He says that anyone who could break out of a spell like the one that turned me into an old woman must have some magical powers, even if they aren't showy like his. I'll enchant a pair of slippers with grace and send them along to your princess for good luck."

She saw Justin out and watched as he walked back down the road with a bit of spring in his step. Then she headed for her workshop to begin on those shoes.

Nearly a year later (a surprisingly short time for an official royal function), Sophie and Howl waltzed past Justin and his new bride, dancing happily in the center of the largest palace ballroom. They stopped their mad whirling just long enough to congratulate the happy couple, while Justin and Jeanette thanked them in turn for the lovely water sprites that Howl had conjured to write their intertwined initials in all the fountains as a wedding gift.

Justin waited until Jeanette was looking the other way to add in a low voice: "Thank you for all the slippers as well, Sophie. I don't know whether it is the enchantment or just the confidence it gives her, but I am in your debt."

Sophie smiled, pleased, and Howl laughed as they twirled away again. "You should see what she can do with hats!"

~Fin~


End file.
